A network involves a number of devices linked together to form a communications system for information and device sharing. Local Area Networks (“LAN”) are small (e.g., currently limited to about 500 meters though in the future may be longer), and are commonly deployed in corporate offices to facilitate information transfer. Cities and other metropolitan regions can be connected via Metropolitan Area Networks (“MAN”s). Wide Area Networks (“WAN”s) involve systems communicating across large geographic regions, for example, states and countries. Globally, computers in networks interlink to form “the Internet.”
Wireless networking is the use of Radio Frequency (“RF”) technology to connect workstations in a LAN and/or LAN's in WAN's. Use of this technology allows for high-speed network links with a limited amount or no wired connections. Wireless networking transmits and receives information over the air. The benefits of wireless networking include increased mobility, flexible installation, and easy scalability. Easy scalability means that wireless networks can support large physical areas by adding wireless access points to boost and extend coverage. Wireless networking also adds the aspect of mobility for laptop users. Since a LAN may have wireless capabilities, a user needs to be within a RF range of an access point device, instead of physically connected to an electrical power outlet through a cable.
Electronic devices (e.g., an internet phone, a building appliance such as a smoke detector, a computer, a data processing equipment, a networking device, etc.) may receive electrical power from an external source (e.g., an electrical power outlet, a 9V or other size batteries, etc.). Certain types of electronic devices (e.g., which may be access point devices such as base stations, modems, routers, etc.) connect wireless network devices of a wireless network to the wired network. Wireless network devices may communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving signals on a specific frequency of the radio band through one or more devices. Wireless network devices may have wireless adapters and/or PC cards (“wireless interfaces”) to provide direct wireless connection to each other and/or through electronic devices. In one example, an electronic device may be an Airport Express™ manufactured by Apple Computer, Inc., which combines a shared wireless Internet connection, music streaming, printing, and wireless bridging capabilities into a single, portable size mobile unit to use in various environments, for example, in homes, businesses, and campuses around the world.
A local power source (e.g., an electrical power outlet physically near to the electronic device or an internal battery) is usually required to deliver power to the electronic device. Without a dependable local power source, a particular electronic device may not be able to communicate with the network and/or provide any transmission and bridging functionality to other devices. Furthermore, if power is delivered from a non-local power source, problems such as energy waste, delay, and service interruptions may arise.